The Decision
by evil-catgirl
Summary: (Idea by Briar Rose the Awoken Maiden) A Story about Diego and what maybe happened before he turned against his pack..


Diego had to decide now, but it was so much more than just a meal for the saber-toothed tigers or the sparing of his new traveling companions. His own future was definitely linked to the decision.

That was what he wanted. Must have wanted to. Finally. Finally? Yes, he was just waiting to finally part with these other animals. His pack would finally have something decent to eat and he finally got the recognition of Soto, which he had already earned forever. So why did he stop? Why was he starting to doubt it now? No, that was a lie. He had doubts long before this passage and he didn't need to convince himself that it wasn't true. He felt something. Not only proud because his leader looked at him less contemptuously. Or because he managed once again to outdo Zeke, Oscar and Lenny. Mostly this was not difficult. Yet there were times when there was such a void in him, which he considered normal until the meeting with the other animals. But the way with them changed a lot. Or rather, it raised questions in him that he would never have asked himself with the other saber tooth tigers. Just because it was always called life, his life had to look and run like that.

Suddenly there were other directions for his future. Even though this was presented in the strangest way, perhaps he had not noticed them in any other way, he nevertheless considered it in his mind. He shouldn't think so as a carnivore. Still, the mammoth and the baby meant something to him. He would even miss the stinking sloth if he ended the thing in saber-tooth style now.

Yes, he belonged to this breed and should therefore support the members of his pack. They all had to come through the winter. The two animals and the little human with him, would make sure that they are fed for a while. At least the others. He himself wouldn't get a bite down. Even if he was starving, he already knew he just couldn't do it. He used to like to eat mammoth meat and the idea of tasting a humanflesh made him even more excited after the attack. Their intention was only fair. Why didn't he crave revenge as much as Soto? To tear apart other forms of life that were under them in the food chain should be easier for him after all this time. Still, he didn't succeed. How so?

He was abruptly and really messed up in the wrong place. No, he wasn't really in a position to make a decision of that magnitude. Even if it seemed so easy. But his existence next to Manny, Sid and the baby seemed also easy. Diego could hardly describe it differently, but it was so easy for him to wander and do whatever he wanted next to the others and he didn't have to worry about his life. The others never gave him orders. At least never in the way he was used to it. He became familiar. But that should be the goal as well. Why did he still stand rigid and didn't move on?

Diego closed his eyes for a moment, hoping it would change everything. Anything. Strangely, this really happened. Everything around him became calm. No shouts from behind. No wind whistling around his ears. There was no smell of the other impatient saber-toothed tigers in the air. Everything had disappeared all of a sudden. It just went away.

He opened his eyes slowly, noticing that he was in complete darkness. Where was he? Was he dead? He didn't notice any pain at all. Who killed him then? Manny, because he found out that he wanted to betray their group? Or someone from his pack, because they noticed that he hesitated? It was probably very fast and painless. He really did not deserve that. Or does he?

Then he suddenly saw a light and like take it for granted he stepped to it. His body seemed to move on its own. He stood in front of a large rock wall lit by something, but he found nothing behind him. There was still darkness.

Diego looked forward again and at first he only saw colorful blurry pictures on the wall, but they slowly became a little clearer. He saw Manny and other mammoths around him. Was this still looking for a herd? Probably, because the big guy was at times grim, but also seemed very lonely. Then the sloth came to it, which was according to the environment, in the vicinity. This actually found a female for himself. He could hardly believe it. More animals, even smaller ones of all kinds were added to the picture and he was right, Manny and Sid are still together here and now apparently real friends. They surely have brought the baby safely back to his people. Good. Diego really found the fact good. Of course, he didn't spot himself in this here. Why should he? But it was somehow nice and unfair for him at the same time that he had to look at this. Did he really hope to be there? Probably not, because he was a carnivore. He could never be friends with others who feed themselves in other ways.

"Hey, there you are, I always thought Sid is the late riser here." Now he could hear the big mammoth say something and it surprised him a little, because it sounded much friendlier. There was no bitterness in the voice. Although he almost wanted to turn away, because he really doesn't want to look at this, but then he looked almost shocked at what was added to the picture. A small saber tooth trudged, well a little tired, but still enthusiastic to the other young animals to play with them. Then a silver-gray appearance stepped to it. A very beautiful saber-toothed tiger greeted everyone with a slight smile. And then his amazement got even bigger, because then he actually appeared next to the others.

"You know how it is to have children." The Diego on the wall answered and he could only stare in shock at this. Yes, he looked much older, but that didn't bother him in the least. What struck him most about himself was that he looked happy and smiled. Nor did it seem his face was only graced with joy from a triumphant hunt. He, the one who never really believed in it, got a different way of life. He got friends. Real friends and a family. Something touched his heart and he closed his eyes and everything disappeared again. The cold of snow came back, but still he was not freezing.

"Hey Diego, you frozen back there?" He heard Manny call and he found himself in reality again. He did not know what or how he could see these pictures, but they helped him a lot. Because now Diego knew how he had to decide and it would feel right. Even if it was all just a jumbled fantasy, with his current pack, he would never find a real friend or family. And now he knew that he wanted and probably could have that.

So he breathed one last time in and out, before he jumped to his friends at the feet to explain everything.


End file.
